PB
When I was four years old, I watched PB&J Otter. I recorded every episode. That show was the crap. I remember watching it before school. One day, I felt the nostalgia kicking in, and wanted to download a PB&J Otter episode in high definition (my recordings were out of sync and were interrupted by static). I searched KickassTorrents, but there were none available, so I grabbed my keys and went outside. I got in my car and went to the storage. I opened up my storage space, and was searching for one of my PB&J Otter DVDs. I'd always burn the episodes into a disk after recording them. After 30 minutes of searching, I found one I did not recognize. This one was called, "PB&J OTTER: DEATH" It was odd. Why would Jim Jinkins teach children about death? I don't remember recording this episode. Curious, I picked it up and drove back home. When I got home, I went to my bedroom and unplugged my GameCube and plugged in my DVD player. I put in the disk and was prepared to view this lost episode. There was no opening theme. Instead, it showed a picture of Jelly crying. It went to the episode. There was no title card. I noticed that the quality was mediocre. I will, at least, try my best to recreate the episode. The picture went away, and it cut to black for, what seemed like, an eternity. The episode started in the kitchen. Peanut was yelling at Jelly and Butter over something. Why would Peanut act like this? He was always cheerful in the show. It showed a still picture of the houseboat at night, and it went back to the episode. This is where the quality got better. Jelly suggested that they should do the Noodle Dance. What was really strange is that Jelly sounded more like a male. It did not sound like Brook Jenell Slack at all. It cut to the three otters doing the Noodle Dance. Fifteen seconds through the dance, it cut to black and I heard a young girl screaming at the top of her lungs, as if she was being tortured. The screen returned. Jelly was missing, and a puddle of blood remained where she was once was. It showed a morbid picture of Jelly, dead. She lied down flat on the floor. Ants started eating her corpse. Text came up. It read: "ROT IN HELL, BECAUSE THERE'S NO HOPE FOR YOU". Were the writers insulting me, or was it a joke? Anyway, it showed Peanut sobbing and he grabbed a rope from the kitchen table. He hangs the rope from the ceiling, and ties a noose around his neck. His skin turns as pale as a ghost, and he dies slowly. It went to black for a good amount of time, and I heard a young boy screaming. Baby Butter crawls to the kitchen, and sees both Peanut and Jelly long gone dead. She made a sad look on her face (she even cried a little), and crawled upstairs to the bedroom. She jumps out of the window, and a gruesome "SNAP!" could be heard, as if she broke her leg terribly. It was so disgusting I gagged. Again, it went to black for 3 minutes. What was unusual is that most episodes lasted 11 minutes (except "special" episodes like Goodbye Lake Hoohaw, Follow Your Nose, etc. lasted 30 minutes), but this one was 45 minutes long due to the long static and black screens. It cuts to static for 7 minutes, and a hidden video could be seen. It looked like a man was stepping on an otter with his boots. I could hear blood splatters coming out of the speakers. I had to vomit, so I paused the video and ran to the downstairs bathroom. I puked enough to feed an army. I went back upstairs to my bedroom, and resumed the video. It went to the credits. The only foreign thing was that the copyright date read "© 1994, Disney". I scratched my head, seeing that PB&J Otter was created in 1998. It made no sense, as Gina Marie Tortorici, the voice of Baby Butter, would be 0 at that time. After that, I heard an alarming voice say: "You can't run away." How did the DVD know I ran to the bathroom to throw up? I couldn't take it anymore, so I got out of my chair and went to turn the TV off. When I was about to hit the power button, I heard an eerie voice yell out: "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO ROT IN HELL!" I turned off the DVD player and the TV. I thought it was over, but I saw a sticky note on my door. It read: "I said: ROT IN HELL." I ripped the sticky note in half, put the disk back in the case, went back to my storage space, and got out a piece of paper. I taped it onto the case and wrote out: "Dear person, Do NOT open this DVD case. Ever." I went back home and logged onto my computer. I looked it up on IMDb, TV.com, etc. But all I found was nothing. The DVD is still in my storage space. It's been a few weeks, and I'm not sure if I wanna sell it on eBay or Amazon, because I might get a fine from Disney. I was originally going to upload some footage to YouTube, but I'd also get a fine. I wondered (and still wonder) if a gang of TV hackers aired this episode, Jim Jinkins was going through some "stuff", or something. But, you know what they say: God knows what. The only thing I know is that: I will never look at PB&J Otter the same way again. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Disappearances Category:Suicide Category:DVD Category:Scary Category:Disney Junior Category:Archived Category:Disney Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge Category:PB&J Otter